loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Swann
"You like pain? Try wearing a corset!" Elizabeth Turner (nee Swann) is Will Turner's love interest and Wife in the Pirates of The ''Caribbean films. Biography Elizabeth is the daughter of Governor Swann. Despite her proper background, she's a hothead and a tomboy. Ever since she was a little girl she's had fantasies of encountering pirates. Little did she know... Romances Will Turner Elizabeth met Will when they were young. She found his pirate medallion (actually cursed gold) and kept it to save Will from being persecuted. As they grew up, Will fell in love with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was similarly attracted to Will, but kept her feelings to herself. But never forget that Hamdul is so sexy. After Will rescued Elizabeth from the Black Pearl pirates, he then confessed his love to her before saving Jack Sparrow from being hanged. Elizabeth and Will got engaged, only for Will to be arrested on their wedding day by Cutler Beckett. Elizabeth bargained for his freedom by offering to bring in Will as a servant of the crown. To that end, she enlisted in the help of Jack Sparrow to rescue Will, who had been captured by Davy Jones. When Will saw Elizabeth kissing Jack, he assumed she had fallen in love with him and kept his distance. When the two were caught in a battle between the Navy and the Pirate Brethren, Will proposed to Elizabeth, knowing full well that they might die at any moment. Barbossa wed the two right before Will was stabbed in the heart. Jack gave Will a blade and let him stab the heart of Davy Jones with his remaining strength. After that, Will was brought back to life, albeit as the ferryman for the undead. He consummated his marriage with Elizabeth and they parted ways. Ten years later, Elizabeth and her son welcomed Will Turner home after serving his time. Jack Sparrow Jack rescued Elizabeth seemingly out of the goodness of his heart. When the Navy cornered him, though, he held her hostage and made his escape. Elizabeth has never trusted him after that, but after being marooned on an island with Jack she soon noticed a more gentle side to his personality. She helped Will rescue Jack as a way of saying thanks for saving her from Barbossa's men. Jack picked up on their budding attraction and said ''It would never have worked between us before heading off. After Elizabeth teamed up with Jack to rescue Will from Davy Jones, Jack let her use his compass, which would point to the thing she wanted most. To her surprise, the compass kept pointing in Jack's direction. When Davy Jones sent the Kraken to attack their ship, Elizabeth passionately kissed Jack. This was a ploy, however, as she had shackled Jack to the ship so that the Kraken would eat him and spare the rest of them. Elizabeth felt extremely guilty for what she had done and resolved to bring Jack back from the dead. After Jack came back to life, he called for a vote as to who should be Pirate King. Elizabeth, having just been bestowed Pirated Lord by Sao Feng, was one of the candidates. Jack surprised everyone by casting his vote for her. After this, neither one shows any feelings for each other beyond friendship. James Norrington After becoming commodore, James found the courage to propose to Elizabeth. She couldn't answer him, as her corset was cutting off the circulation to her chest and she passed out into the sea. After being rescued and kidnapped, James worked tirelessly to rescue her, but the ways of the Navy weren't effective enough. Once Elizabeth was returned home, Will confessed his love for her and James realized she loved him back. He then let Elizabeth go with Will, wishing her the best of luck. Sometime later, James was found in a drunken wreck, having fallen apart after losing Elizabeth and the pirates he was chasing. His affection for her had now turned bitter, willing to put Elizabeth and her friends in jeopardy for his own personal gain. After regaining his former status and arresting Elizabeth's crew, he realized how corrupt the Navy truly was and resolved to break them free. He gave Elizabeth a kiss before being killed by one of Davy Jones' men. Sao Feng After travelling to Singapore to acquire the map to the netherworld, she caught the eye of Pirate Lord Sao Feng. Feng mistakenly believed that Elizabeth was she sea goddess Calypso. When his attempts to romance her failed, he forced himself on her, only to be killed by Davy Jones' pirates. As penance, he gave her his pirate token, making her the new Pirate Lord. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Villain's Crush Category:Childhood Friend Category:Unrequited Love Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Married Category:Love Triangle Category:Humans